


Coming to Terms

by kitty_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Sexual/Asexual Relationship, asexual sex (because that is a thing), hand jobs between friends, kenma is a confused boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_boi/pseuds/kitty_boi
Summary: Kenma comes to his friend Kuroo in a time of need, and Kuroo is glad to help. Unfortunately, as usual, he takes on more than is expected of him at first glance.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Coming to Terms

“Ffff—Ahh, fuck.” Those words that were pulled out of Kenma’s mouth made Kurroo smirk as he palmed his friend’s erection between them. The setter’s eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open slightly as a hiss of breath escaped him.

“You are so beautiful.” Kurro told him, his free hand trailing up to brush Kenma’s hair out of his face. “You deserve so much more than what you think you do.”

It was those words, that sentiment only spoken in private that made Kenma lose it. Head falling to rest on Kuroo’s shoulders, he let himself go, cumming into Kuroo’s hand as his body relaxed more fully against the older boy.

Letting him rest there, Kuroo pet his hair, soothing him as Kenma’s breath slowly evened out. “I’m just going to go clean up and I will be right back.”

Making a non-committal noise, Kenma slid off of his friend’s lap, pulling his sweatpants back up to his hips, eyes half open as he watched Kuroo leave.

By the time the older boy came back however, washcloth in hand, Kenma had curled him up into the corner of the bed, blankets drawn up around him in a cocoon, his face lit by the light from his PSP.

Sighing, Kuroo sat down next to him. “What level are you on?”

“Twenty six.” Came the reply, short and noncommital.

There was a pause, Kenma’s eyes trained even more intently on the screen than normal. 

“Are we ever going to talk about this?” Kuroo asked.

No response.

“Kenma, what’s going on?” Nothing. “Look, you know I’m not ever going to object to this if you want it, but…” The words died on his tongue, unable to fathom what was going through the setter’s head. “Why do you keep on coming back?”

Kenma shook his head, his face tightening. The reaction was minuscule, but it was like reading a book for Kuroo. He could feel the unease radiating off of him, could see as he curled up in a ball even more underneath the comforter. He was hurting, had been hurting ever since he came to Kuoo months ago about this, but every single time he refused to talk.

“Are you upset because it’s me? Are we too close of friends? Or is it because I’m a guy?”

Another tiny shake of his head.

“Then what is it?”

Kenma’s lips parted slightly, but said nothing. He always took a while to formulate words, and Kuroo leaned back to let him think, eyes trained towards the ceiling.

“It’s not that I don’t want it.” Kenma said finally, his fingers stilling on the controls of his PSP, though his eyes never left the screen. “I do, even though I don’t want that feeling. But after I…”

The PSP slid from his hands into his lap, fingers tangling in his own hair as he brought his head to his knees. The emotion was so drastic, so uncharacteristic, that the older boy was shocked still for a moment, before his hand snaked around the curled ball of his friend to pull him into his side.

“I feel so disgusted.” Four words spoke the world to Kuroo. All of a sudden ever little moment that had happened between them made sense. Kenma would come, sit uncomfortably on the end of Kuroo’s bed while the other boy talked about volleyball plays or stats on teams, eyes focused slightly lower than normal. And as soon as Kuroo passed close enough to him in his pacing, He’d pull him down for a kiss, one that escalated quickly, almost too much so until they were both on the bed, half dressed. It was impersonal, quick, and always ended the same way. Kuroo would untangle himself from the setter, and immediately Kenma’s walls were up, as if he was actively pretending it never happened. Because he never wanted it to happen. It was as if he needed to purge his system and Kuroo was the only one he trusted to do so.

Resting his head on top of Kenma’s, Kuroo murmured quietly. “Whatever it is you’re feeling, I will be there to help you. Whatever you need, I’m your guy. And when you do want to talk, I’m here.”

It took nearly ten minutes for a reply, but slowly Kenma looked up to make Kuroo’s gaze.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back (literally four years ago) when I was in a relationship with a highly sexual person, and it was kind of my first time figuring out how to navigate a sexual/asexual relationship, and also how to navigate my body wanting things that my brain didn't necessarily want at the time. 
> 
> Kuroo is much more understanding about it than she ever was, but I hope if you or your loved one ever feel this way know that it's normal, and you'll figure it out. It just takes time and being kind to yourself.
> 
> Also sorry for the shit title. It has been in my folder is "Kuroma Asexy Drabble" for four years because I literally can't name things.


End file.
